onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 556
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=634 p.14, 19; 635 p.5-6, 12-19; 636 p.2 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Franky - One Piece Logo |rating= |rank= }} "First Showing! The Secret Weapons of the Sunny!" is the 556th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The battle rages on between the Straw Hat Pirates and the New Fishman Pirates. Sanji and Zoro are competing over who can take down the most fishmen. Franky decides that this is the perfect time to test out his new vehicles with Usopp, Chopper and Nami volunteering to be the pilots. Hody Jones, who is getting increasingly frustrated over seeing fishmen getting beaten by humans, orders his remaining men to attack Shirahoshi, but their attempts are thwarted by the efforts of Robin and Brook. Franky then comes riding out of the Thousand Sunny on his newest weapon, Kurosai FR-U IV and tramples many of the fishmen with it. Usopp, Chopper and Nami also arrive with another new weapon, Brachio Tank V and take down many of the large fishmen. Angered by these string of defeats, Hody unleashes his trump card, Surume and orders it to attack Luffy. However, Luffy tames Surume again and orders it to protect Shirahoshi. Luffy then rejoins the fight. Long Summary The fight has started. Luffy charges towards the enemies and punches them. Sanji and Zoro treat it as a competition between them, wanting to see who can defeat the most number of enemies, confusing Jinbe. A fishman tries to attack Jimbe but is stopped by Robin, who comments that Jimbe should just ignore them as this is their normal behaviour and Nami says that they haven't changed one bit. Franky hops onto the Thousand Sunny and comments that everyone is getting warmed up. Franky announces that it is time for them, prompting Usopp and Chopper to ask about the new weapons excitedly. Franky asks them to follow him and Usopp and Chopper say that they have been anticipating this while running towards the ship. Nami asks them to wait up and Pappug follows hurriedly, not wanting to be left alone. Zoro and Sanji are running side by side, knocking down enemies while arguing. When a fishman interrupts them, he gets beaten up by both Zoro and Sanji and flies towards Hody. The fishman says that they are too strong, angering Hody, who states that he has no need for soldiers who are afraid of stupid humans, and throws him away. Hody gives the order for Shirahoshi to be killed. In the Thousand Sunny, it is revealed that Franky has renovated the features by remodeling the Soldier Dock System's channel 0 to create 5 and 6. Chopper rushes Franky to show them the new weapons which are kept in channel 4 and Franky pulls up the shutter, revealing the weapons. Chopper and Usopp squeal that it is cool while Nami and Pappug are speechless. Dosun is commanding the Artillery Unit to aim for Shirahoshi but Brook comments that he does not like this and jumps in front of Shirahoshi, playing his party music. His music causes the Artillery Unit to hallucinate and see an amusement park. They dance and when Brook says to set off the fireworks, they use their weapons to shoot at the sky. Dosun stares at them, stunned, and Brook has already cut them using his technique, Quinto Tierce Fantasia. Another group charges towards Shirahoshi but is intercepted by Robin, who calls them brutes for ganging up on a weak woman. Robin uses Mil Fleurs, Gigantesco Mano, sprouting two gigantic legs which begin stomping on them. Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Pappug are cramped together in a small space and Chopper asks Franky how much longer do they have to wait. Franky presses his noses, combs his hair, wears his goggles and says that it's all set. Nami comments that she is getting excited. Daruma commands the Deadly Venom Squad to go forward and poison Robin's legs. At this moment, Franky calls out for them to hold it. Franky uses Soldier Dock System Channel 4 and bursts out of the ship, riding on Black Rhino FR-U 4. Luffy is totally won over by it, calling it a cybike. Franky charges towards the Deadly Venom Squad, defeating them. Another fishman prepares to take on Franky with a spiked steel ball. The Soldier Dock System changes to channel 5 while the fishman swings his weapon and Franky is clenching his teeth, sweating. Another vehicle with a cannon shoots right at the fishman and Franky introduces it as the Channel 5, Brachio Tank 5. Chopper is crying while saying that he is Commander Chopper. Chopper spots enemies and tells Usopp the direction and commands them to fire, having fun in the process. Luffy runs alongside the vehicle and tells the commander that he is so cool. Zoro looks on in annoyance and tells Luffy to fight. The citizens states that the Straw Hat Pirates are strong and begin to cheer them on again. Hody calls the Kraken out angrily and tells it to crush them all. The citizens are panicking and running away from the Kraken's massive tentacles. Kraken jumps into the battlefield and attempts to flatten Brook. Chopper gives the command to retreat and Nami and Usopp show recognition at Kraken, surprising Pappug. Robin says that Kraken's presence is unexpected and Luffy acknowledges it, calling it Surume. Luffy recalls the events when Surume was his pet and friend for a short while. Luffy requests to ride on it again while Surume rears up and seemingly crushes Luffy. However, while everyone looks, Luffy laughs as Surume picks him up, saying that it tickles, shocking the New Fishman Pirates. Surume gives Luffy a ride and obeys his command. Luffy tells Surume to stay near Shirahoshi and to protect her. Jimbe is impressed and says that he cannot believe that Luffy knew the Kraken. Shirahoshi thanks Surume and it blushes. Luffy comments that there are still a lot of enemies and urges the others to go forward. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Zoro and Sanji competing with each other on who can defeat more enemies. **Hody threatening a subordinate for saying that the Straw Hats are strong. **Franky fully explaining the new Soldier Dock System. **Brook's Party Music is elaborated on and includes the illusion of animal floats resembling the sea beasts, and compared with the manga, had much more dancers. *When Robin used Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano Stomp in the manga, she was standing below Sanji who just defended Shirahoshi from being attacked by Mermen from the air using Poêle à Frire Spectre, as those Mermen fall down on Harisenbon and his Sea Urchin Armor Spine Squad of the New Fishman Pirates. In the anime, the scene of the Mermen falling on the Squad is missing. Her motivation to protect Shirahoshi was made clear instead by added dialogue. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 556 de:Hatsuhirō! Sunny-gō no Himitsuheiki! it:Episodio 556 566